


The Bestiary

by Kangaroo_Mafia



Series: And the Skies Are Not Cloudy All Day [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: All the zombies and then some., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangaroo_Mafia/pseuds/Kangaroo_Mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>To any Resident Evil or Left 4 Dead fans who might be reading: Please do not spoil any unknown creatures in the bestiary.  Thank you!</i>
</p><p>	Here I have listed all the zombies and other creatures we have come across so far in <i>And the Skies Are Not Cloudy All Day,</i> and the properties to which they belong  Though this is dedicated mostly to zombies, I am also including human enemies the Survivors might encounter.</p><p>	I would also like to note that while I do my best to remain loyal to the source material, not everything in here is going to work in the manner of its respective canon.  That's what happens when I mix multiple different properties and attempt to make them work together.  I have to choose which traits to keep and which ones to toss.  (I use the “AU” defense for my decisions).</p><p>	That being said, I hope this helps keep track of everything!  I plan to update this regularly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bestiary

**Author's Note:**

> _To any Resident Evil or Left 4 Dead fans who might be reading: Please do not spoil any unknown creatures in the bestiary. Thank you!_
> 
> Here I have listed all the zombies and other creatures we have come across so far in _And the Skies Are Not Cloudy All Day,_ and the properties to which they belong Though this is dedicated mostly to zombies, I am also including human enemies the Survivors might encounter.
> 
> I would also like to note that while I do my best to remain loyal to the source material, not everything in here is going to work in the manner of its respective canon. That's what happens when I mix multiple different properties and attempt to make them work together. I have to choose which traits to keep and which ones to toss. (I use the “AU” defense for my decisions).
> 
> That being said, I hope this helps keep track of everything! I plan to update this regularly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **General**

 **Walker:** Walkers are the most common type of zombie. During the day, they are slow and stupid. They stand in one place and simply shuffle around when they detect prey. In the mornings and evenings, they move slightly faster and actively seek out prey. At night they are extremely dangerous. They gain the ability to run, and often form groups called Hordes that overwhelm any unfortunate Survivors they find. If the brain is not destroyed or the body not incinerated when they are defeated, they will reanimate a few hours later. A small percentage will become Crimson Heads (which have not yet appeared in this fic) upon reanimation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Left 4 Dead**

 **Horde:** A group of Walkers on the attack. Form mainly late at night, or in response to Boomer Bile. While not very strong individually, they run quickly and their numbers can overwhelm a group of Survivors.

 **Boomer:** Massively fat, tumor-ridden Special Infected. The Boomers' stomachs are swollen with Bile which blinds their victims and attracts zombies. They can simply claw their prey, but their favorite move is to sneak up and vomit on unsuspecting Survivors and summon a Horde. They can also wander into a group of Survivors and wait for one of them to shoot. This causes a Bile explosion that coats everyone around. Also known to drop off buildings or cliffs and explode on anyone beneath.

 **Hunter:** Special Infected with sharp claws, bleeding eye sockets, and a hunched posture. They crawl silently on all fours before releasing an ear-piercing screech and engaging in a powerful pounce. If a Hunter knocks a Survivor to the ground, it will gore the unfortunate individual in the stomach until they bleed out. They are difficult to remove once they're on someone; often, the only way to survive is to have a free companion help.

 **Tank:** The Big Bad of the Left 4 Dead universe. Though they are not huge, they are insanely muscular and extremely heavy. They pack a devastating punch and can grab Survivors and slam them into the floor. When in an appropriate environment, they can punch or grab large objects and throw them at victims. The worst part is that they can take massive amounts of damage; killing a Tank is almost always a team endeavor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resident Evil**

 **Licker:** Unless a Walker's head is removed or it's body incinerated after knocking it out, it will reanimate shortly. A few will mutate and become Crimson Heads. If a Crimson Head is knocked out and its brain not destroyed, a few of _those_ will reanimate as Lickers. Lickers appear to be skinless humans with razor sharp teeth, which only move by crawling on all fours. Their talon-like claws allow them to maul Survivors, as well as attach to walls and ceilings and surprise prey. They are extremely agile. The Licker's most distinguishing characteristic, however, is its namesake tongue. It is unbelievably quick, lashing out at the Licker's prey and impaling them.

 **Infected Crow:** Individually, these larger-than-average birds are barely a threat at all. They can, however, form into colossal flocks that can destroy a Survivor group in minutes. Since they can fly, they are also one of the most notorious carriers of the Virus.


End file.
